Places For Breathing
by DJ Rocca
Summary: AU. After being fired from StarLabs, Cisco thought he lost it all-his team, his life, his livelihood. Fate has a funny way of making sure those who will become great, still will. Cisco X Lisa
1. Places For Breathing

Places for Breathing

**Timeline**: AU to 1X04 "Going Rogue". What if Cisco had been fired by Wells after finding out he created the cold gun.  
**Rating**: R (language, violence, sexual situations)  
**Authors Note**: Through this story, there will be a lot of different ships occurring, I believe sexuality is fluid and especially with the chemistry. There will be gay and straight couples, I will not list them because it will take away from the plot and I will not take requests.

_Look around you_  
_Do you see what you've got_  
_With something so beautiful_  
_Afraid it would drop_  
_Into a thousand regrets_  
_And i bet you were left there_  
_It's getting me down_  
_And I can't understand_  
_Why everyone Stares when i crash at the landing_  
_and around were they stand_  
_Everyone talks again_  
_We try to say with confidence_  
_That were picking up oblivion_  
-Revis, Places for Breathing

Barry Allen had to admit, StarLabs had lost its light, its joy. Cisco Ramon was gone. Barry didn't blame Harrison Wells- okay, maybe he did a little. He didn't understand why Wells couldn't forgive Cisco when Barry -the potential target of the cold gun- had.

It was a few weeks later when the metal man appeared that Barry wished like hell Cisco was around.

When Barry dialed Cisco's number for the millionth time, he finally picked up.

"Yoooooooooooooo," came a long drawl. He sounded sleepy, which was a tad weird since it was 7 pm. Usually Cisco was energetic almost twenty-four seven.

"Damn it, Cisco, where have you been?" Relief was prevalent in his voice.

There was the sound of a female giggle and Cisco shushing. "Around."

That hit Barry like a ton of bricks. "Oh."

There was pure lust in the "_Yeah_," that followed.

"Come on, dude, please focus!" Barry snapped, trying to hide his disgust.

There was rustling and a female 'hey!', then footsteps. "Okay, sorry. Talk to me."

"I have a man made of metal, dude's almost killed me twice-"

"Are you okay now?" Cisco interrupted. "Did you heal-"

Barry smirked. It was comforting to hear the concern and panic rise in Cisco's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Any ideas?"

Cisco thought for a moment. "If you try to hit him while running, you'll shatter."

"I know. I don't know what to do, it's why I'm calling you." Barry insisted.

Cisco chuckled. "I take it Doctor Wells doesn't know?" When Barry 'noped', he continued, "Well, if you ran fast enough -like mach one and at the the right angle- you could win."

"How fast is that?"

Barry heard soft humming on Cisco's end. "Over 800 miles per hour...and you'd have to do so from over 5 miles away," he answered. "Just be careful. I won't be able to see what happens." As an afterthought, Cisco added, "If you survive, meet me for a drink, okay? Usual spot?"

"Deal. Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime. Now go show that metal guy who's boss!" Cisco cheered as the phone went dead in his ear.

It was late when Barry entered the bar. It wasn't busy, but the gentle hum of conversation was enough to block anyone from listening in. Cisco was sitting in a back booth, nursing a beer. His legs were bouncing under the table, free hand drumming on the table top. Barry slid into the empty bench and Cisco jumped with surprise.

"Dude, I was starting to think you were dead!" Cisco exclaimed, looking relieved.

Barry laughed. "Almost! I did just regenerate all the bones in my hand, but your plan worked. Tony is safely locked away."

"Tony?" Cisco asked. "The metal man?"

"Yeah." Barry grimaced. "Turns out he was a childhood bully of mine that died the night of the accident and became a metahuman."

Cisco signaled the waiter for another beer. "Wanna get mine next?" He offered, making Barry laugh.

"I don't think so, dude. Now tell me about your _distraction_."

Cisco's smile widened, but Barry could also see a blush staining his cheeks. It was an endearing sight, given Cisco was never one to shy away from anything. "Her name is Lisa, Lisa Starr-"

"Wait a minute- Lisa Starr, wasn't she that skater who almost got to go to the Olympics, but messed up her knee?"

Lisa Starr was one of the Central City darlings, and though she didn't make it to the Games, the citizens still treated her with respect and awe when they met her. Barry had seen her around once or twice and had to admit she was stunning. How Cisco had landed her was beyond him.

"Yup," Cisco confirmed.

Barry couldn't help blurt it out. "No way!"

Cisco chuckled. "Way," he retorted, and pulled up his phone. After thumbing through it for a moment, he passed it to Barry for him to see. On the screen was a picture of Cisco and Lisa at an ice rink. The next was of them out at night (it was too dark to tell where). The last was another picture of them, but this time with way too much exposed flesh. Barry's eyes widened and he slid the phone back. Cisco apologized but didn't look too sorry.

"No offense, Cisco, but _how_?"

Cisco just grinned. "I got game, dude!"

Barry snickered and shook his head. "Alright, now what _really_ happened?"

"I, uh, crashed into her while ice skating and landed right on her chest. With my quick wit I made her laugh, and we went for coffee the next day," Cisco preened.

"You can skate?" Barry said incredulously.

Cisco shrugged. "Nah, not really. I was with Caitlin, she likes it. Anyways, Lisa likes me for some reason. I'm not about to question it. She's way out of my league, so I'm taking it each day at a time."

"Are you two..." Barry asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Cisco shot him a perverted grin. "Like bunnies."

"Delightful." Barry deadpanned, facepalming.

"Hey, I was in a dry spell! I will never turn down sex when offered- which has led to some weird hook ups, now that I think about it. But hey..." Cisco shrugged.

"I'm totally regretting this conversation," Barry groaned.

"No you're not, you're just curious." After a beat of silence he asked, changing the subject, "So...does Doctor Wells miss me?"

Barry sighed. "You know him and his people skills. I spoke to him and he refused to budge. If anyone should be upset it's me and I forgave you."

"He's a particular one, that Wells..."

"I'm going to see if I can ask him to take you back." Barry suddenly announced.

Cisco arched a brow. "Won't do no-"

Suddenly, Barry was gone. "-good?" He finished to the empty air. With a sigh Cisco signaled for another shot.

When Barry arrived in StarLabs he found himself at a loss for words. He quickly ducked out of sight when he saw Caitlin on her knees before Wells. He peeked around the corner to see her hands entwining through his.

"Please?" She was asking.

"I cannot believe you're doing this right now," Wells replied, laughter filling his voice. Barry hadn't heard him use that tone before. It was soft, affectionate.

"You wouldn't listen any other way, Harrison."

Barry had never heard her call him by that name before. There was something about their tones that was telling him he was walking into something intimate. Barry felt wrong for listening, but he couldn't seem to move his feet. Damn his curious nature.

Wells was tugging her up, moving his hands up to cup her face. "Don't beg me on his behalf, Caitlin. He made his choice."

"But we need him back. _I_ need him back. He was my joy."

Wells smirked. "And what am I? Just-"

Barry almost let out a noise of disbelief when Caitlin leaned down and kissed him.

"You're more than just. You are my friend, my rock, my lover. I was asking you as a coworker and now I am asking as a significant person to you. Forgive him. He stood by your side through everything, just like me." She was quiet for a moment. "It was a mistake, but we didn't know what Barry would be, or who he was. It was only logical. You know you miss him, you know the love and warmth he brought here. You know we are emotionally distant but with him here, it felt like _home_."

Wells captured her lips in another kiss. "True, but he needs to learn his lesson." He looked into her pleading eyes for another moment, then sighed and finally conceded, "I will keep on eye on him for a month, then bring him back. Okay?"

His voice was soft and kind. Caitlin smiled. "Okay. Now, dinner?"

With that, Barry sped back to the bar. In the time he had been gone Cisco had ordered some nachos and fries. When Barry landed back on the worn bench seat, Cisco jumped at his sudden presence.

Cisco quickly recovered and offered, "Snack?"

Barry immediately dug in. After a minute or so he asked, "Dude...uh...so how close are Caitlin and Doctor Wells?"

"Did you walk in on them?" Cisco countered.

"No." Barry shook his head. "They kissed and were discussing you."

Cisco chuckled as he munched loudly on a nacho.

"At least you didn't walk in on them doing it." Barry's eyes widened and Cisco continued, "Let's just say, I've been enlightened to the fact that Wells is _quite_ capable in the sack." Barry narrowly avoided choking on a french fry. "They kinda always had a thing for each other, but it really blossomed after the accident. They would also hook up at the Christmas parties until before she was with Ronnie."

"I didn't realize-"

Cisco bobbed his head. "You know them, they don't like to show emotions much. It's just how they are."

Barry brighted. "You know, Wells is going to take you back in a month or so. He just wants you to learn a lesson."

Cisco grinned. "That's great! Caitlin will be so happy."

"Yeah. She said you are her joy," Barry confirmed.

Cisco smiled. "I know, she's told me before. I became everything to her, especially after Ronnie died. She lost herself and she couldn't turn to Wells, as he was a mess himself. So she turned to me. I helped rebuild her as best I could: holding her when she cried, making sure she ate, and listening to her as she rambled. I've done everything for her and I would do it again. She's my girl."

"I thought Lisa was your girl," Barry teased, snatching up the last nacho.

"Dude, Lisa is way out of my league. I will worship her as long as I'm with her. But as much as I would love for it to be serious, I really doubt it will be."

Barry arched his brow. "So what do you do with her?" He quickly added, "Besides have sex because as much as I love you dude, I do _not_ need to know about your sex life."

"Awww, why not? It's interesting, I promise!" Cisco chirped. Barry narrowed his eyes and he laughed. "Lisa's trying to raise awareness and safety for women of the city. I'm helping design-"

"_Dude!_ No! That's what got you into this mess in the first place!" Barry just about shrieked.

Cisco raised an eyebrow. "I'm not arming them with cold guns! Geeze dude! A little faith?" He grabbed his phone and began poking through it. "It's an elegant design; something simple and hidden. For defense!"

Barry took the phone. On it were some sketches and a rough draft of a product. "It's a ring," He stated.

"Yeah. We're working on what to do with it. Perhaps make it spray mace, or hypnotize attackers or something. Also, I'm working on her skates."

Barry frowned and handed the phone back to his friend. "Just be careful, Cisco, okay?"

"Barry, I know going in this isn't the real deal. It's temporary, and she's most likely using me for my brilliant mind and incredibly sexy body. I'm not stupid."

Barry laughed. "But you may be a bit delusional."

"Hey!" Cisco squawked with mock offense. "I'm sexy and I know it."

They laughed for a bit up until a sudden wave of emotion came over Barry. "I've really missed you, Cisco."

"D'aaaaw _hermano_, that's so sweet. I've missed you too. It'll be nice to get back to StarLabs. I mean, yeah I've got Lisa, but I liked working. Besides, Armando won't stop trying to get me to do gigs with him, and I really don't want to go home to do that."

This was the first Cisco had even brought up the subject. "Armando? Home? Tell me more."

It was last call before they parted ways. Barry sped Cisco home before heading to his apartment. As he flopped into the bed, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Soon Cisco would be back, and things would return to normal.

Well, as normal as a world with metahumans could be.


	2. Spin

Places for Breathing

Timeline: AU to 1X04 "Going Rogue". What if Cisco had been fired by Wells after finding out he created the cold gun.  
Rating: R (language, violence, sexual situations)  
Authors Note: Through this story, there will be a lot of different ships occurring, I believe sexuality is fluid and especially with the chemistry. There will be gay and straight couples, I will not list them because it will take away from the plot and I will not take requests.  
Summary: The silver lining starts to tarnish.

_can see your inner motive_  
_When you wear it on your face_  
_Indesposed to the world_  
_You won't let yourself be saved_  
_Your the hand that spins my revolver around _  
_When you push me away_  
-Spin, Revis

"_Ay, qué rico,_" Cisco moaned, "Lisa…"

She giggled from around his hips, her lips brushing by his bellybutton. His breath caught. She continued up his body, quickly zoning in on his mouth. She captured his lips with hers, and gave him a deep, slow kiss. When they broke apart, they took a second to catch their breath.

"I love it when you speak Spanish," Lisa said, her voice a throaty purr. "Turns me on."

He grinned. "_Quiero más_?"

"_Sí._"

"_Ven aquí,_" he growled.

Cisco wriggled down and tugged at her leg until she straddled his face. Turning his head, he nipped at the inside of her thigh. He enjoyed hearing her surprised gasp turn into a long moan as he slid his tongue across her.

He couldn't think of a better way to spend his morning.

Barry yawned as he came into StarLab, feeling sleepy after his long night out with Cisco. An erotic moan suddenly filled the air. His eyes widened and his feet stopped. He was about to turn around and leave when he bumped into Caitlin. So it wasn't her and Wells, like he had thought.

"Uh-uh, did you..?" he stuttered. For some reason it was hard to look her in the eye, and even harder to try and say 'did you just moan like that?'.

Caitlin shook her head. "No, I heard it too. It's why I came over. If Ha- Doctor Wells did what I think he did, I'm going to be upset."

Barry bit his lip and followed Caitlin as she stormed into the lab. "Doctor Wells!" She snapped, tone filled with annoyance as she came up behind him. "Oh my _God_! What have you done!?"

On the screen before him, Barry could see two people going at it. A woman threw back her head as she writhed against someone beneath her. He knew it had to be Lisa and Cisco, from the dark hand working its way up the woman's body.

"I've had his home under surveillance, with good reason. I need to know if I can truly trust him. Now that I know he is not home alone, I need to know who _she_ is."

"I could have asked him!" Caitlin snapped, slapping her hand over the monitor.

Barry couldn't believe Wells would be so invasive, but then again, he also _could_. "I could have told you!"

"I know," Wells replied, "but I do not know this woman, and I do not trust her. I have my suspicions about her and I'm going to see if I'm right."

Caitlin sighed. "You're always right," she muttered, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Barry watched as Wells placed his hand on hers and ran his thumb across the top of her hand. "I just want to be sure he's safe. I want him back, but I need to know that his associates are trustworthy."

"I wouldn't consider that an associate. I would consider that a fuck buddy." Caitlin stated bluntly as the moans continued to fill the air.

A squeak left Barry as he tried not to express any emotions at the moment. Both heads turned to look at him. Caitlin was about to open her mouth when an alarm sounded.

"Looks like I have my answer…" Wells murmured, then sighed with disappointment. "This is what I was afraid of. Lisa...Starr, as she calls herself, is not who she appears. Her real last name is Snart. As in Leonard Snart's half sister. It seems Detective Snart's first wife left when Leonard was 5. Lisa was born that year, and it seems a woman was coerced into an affair so he wouldn't arrest her. The complaint was dropped and the woman died after Lisa's birth. It seems the children were bounced between their father and grandfather until they were ages 11 and 16 when their grandfather passed. Much like her brother, she was a victim of their father's abuse. No arrest records, but over 30 hospitalizations for physical and psychological reasons. She's going to use Cisco to get more weapons, I fear."

Barry grabbed his phone and immediately texted Cisco:

_"DUDE! YOU ARE FUCKING LISA SNART.  
I REPEAT. SNART! AS IN CAPTAIN COLD'S LITTLE SISTER!"_

Given he was still under Lisa, there was no immediate answer. But Lisa's sudden cry of ecstasy showed them that their activities were just about over. They could hear her panting for air, Cisco speaking Spanish, and her laughing in reply.

"What is he saying? Or do I want to know?" Barry inquired.

Wells shook his head. "Nothing you need to hear. But Cisco needs to get away from her before her brother finds out."

Cisco lay blissfully under Lisa, her warm flesh lulling him to sleep. She had her head resting on his chest, palms flat against his skin. Occasionally it would tap out his heartbeat or trace lines up and down his skin.

He heard his phone buzz and reached for it. Lifting it up he could see a billion messages from Barry and one from Caitlin. Caitlin's simply stated. "SHE IS A SNART."

Peering down at her blonde hair, he arched his brow and dropped the phone back down on the bed. Staying in denial for a bit longer was just fine by him. Apparently the universe (or his friends, mostly his friends) didn't want him to. When it buzzed again, he glanced to see it saying 'ABORT! ABORT! THIS IS A SNART!'. Sighing he finally found his voice.

"Lise?"

She lifted her head, looking into his face. She licked her lush lips and placed a soft kiss to his chest.

"Hmm?" He tried to push down another surge of lust and almost failed.

"What's your real last name?" Trying not to sound suspicious he quickly added, "If we want to mass market any of your designs, we'd need your name."

"You're so full of shit, so you're lucky you're cute," she told him, her tone short. "It's Snart."

"As in Leonard Snart."

She nodded. "And?" Her voice innocent.

"He threatened me and my friends. And I kinda threatened him in return, and I have something he...wants..."

The smile remained on her lips, it was chilling. "Mmm hmmm." Cisco began to edge away from her as she didn't appear to deny any knowledge. "What?" Her tone was light like nothing was wrong.

Cisco sighed, digging his hand through his hair. His mind was racing between the fact he had a Snart in his bed, and the fact she was doing this as a mission for her brother. But, above all else, she was hot. Shallow as it was, he was torn.

"God, I'm such an idiot!" He groaned. "Someone like you and someone like me? I should have known right from start!"

Lisa shook her head, lolling in the bed for a moment more. Then she let out a growl as she sat up, apparently done acting.

"Cisco, I'll cut to the chase, this was originally a set up. Len saw you and told me to introduce myself. Len wants me to use you. Seduce you, have you let your guard down so I can find his precious cold gun but guess what? I'm not a tool for my brother. He wants to get the guns back, _he _can seduce you."

"Why are you telling me this? And I would never be swayed by your brother. Besides the fact he tried to kill my friend, he's not my type."

"Because he's a man?" Lisa teased, dodging his inquiry.

Cisco shook his head and sighed. "No, because that would remind me of someone else I knew...a pretentious little prick. He was cold, like your brother. If a dude hit on me, so be it, but those personalities are a huge turn off."

Lisa arched her brows. "Oh Cisco...you're too…"

"Naive?" he offered.

He was surprised when she came around the bed and hugged him. "A little," she admitted with a nod.

He let out a self deprecating chuckle and buried his face against her bare breasts. "I've been told. So what do you want from me? Besides that ring and I assume you want your skates back. Are you gonna tie me up and rob me?"

Lisa huffed. "Please, I know you're not that stupid to let me do that now or to leave the guns here. So besides my skates and my ring, nothing. I mean, you're a good lay so if you'd want to continue that, I wouldn't be against it. After all, right now my choices for relief are limited to you, Mick and Len. I'm not into psychopaths, though he's fun to mess with, or my brother."

"I take it that you're not a fan of Flowers in the Attic?" Cisco asked lightly and to his surprise, she smiled cruelly.

"No." Her hand dropped between them and grabbed him. He gasped, whole body stiffening as he grip became tight. It wasn't friendly and on the verge of being painful. "Do not joke about that again. Len is all I have and I will not have people even talk about us that way."

Through gritted teeth he snarked, "Touchy subject?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Even though I literally have you by the balls, you sass me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well, it's a nervous habit. My mouth tends to get me in trouble." He whimpered as her grip loosened and began to gently rub the flesh she had been squeezing. Soon the pain was turning to pleasure and she slowed her movements. "Jesus..."

She nuzzled his face affectionately. Cisco tensed, unsure what she was going to do or say next. Could be something nice, or it could be a headbutt.

"You're lucky you're so talented with your mouth and mind. We need you, so I won't hurt you. But I warn you, I'm not as nice as I appear, Cisco. I had a hard life that fucked me up in ways you cannot imagine. Save yourself now and don't fall in love with me."

"The feeling is mutual. I mean, I'm a catch. I'm smart, I'm attractive." She laughed, body shaking against him. "Quit laughing, after all _you_ had sex with me and _you _enjoyed it."

"That may be true but," she tried to stop her snickering. "You think I could fall in love with you?"

Cisco smiled. "Let me dream, ok?"

She steered him backwards towards the bed and pounced on him. "If you insist."

"Okay, are you pleased now, Doctor Wells?" Caitlin asked.

The older man sighed. "No. Maybe if this were Leonard Snart making a grand speech of not using him. From all the intel I've gathered on him, he's true to his word and has rules he goes by. For the most part he has upheld them. I see Lisa isn't as trustworthy as her brother."

"I'm sure Cisco will not appreciate us stalking him. How about I just flat out ask him what happened today and see if it matches. If it does, stop with the camera, if it doesn't, they stay. Does that work for everyone?" Caitlin asked.

Wells nodded, but Barry shrugged. "I feel bad enough seeing this but what makes you think Cisco will tell you what he's been doing? Especially if it comes to sex?"

Caitlin just stared. "Besides the fact I'm his doctor, Cisco and I are very close. When Ronnie was here we were practically a threesome."

"They were. I was always curious if on your wedding day Cisco would hold his peace or not," Wells mused softly.

Barry expected Caitlin to get upset but she didn't, instead she seemed to drift for a moment and smiled softly. "Me too..."

"Mr. Allen, do you know what they mean by a ring? It's a little early for a proposal, is it not?" Wells asked, changing the topic.

Caught like a deer in the headlights, Barry swallowed. "Uh, no?" Wells crossed his arms, unconvinced. "It's for self defense, a ring that can spray mace. Nothing like the cold gun, I promise. It's for her safety."

Wells frowned. "Why hide it in a ring when you can just buy a small can? They make ones that go on keyrings."

"I don't know, you'd have to meet with her! It's her idea."

"And the skates?"

Barry shrugged. "No clue, honestly. But you know Cisco, he's gotta tinker with everything he gets his hands on."

"True, but the last thing I need is a Snart to have more weapons that can be used against you."

"I don't think skates or mace will do much against me," Barry replied. "Look, if you want to keep an eye on him, just bring him back. If you won't, let him live his life. We all know he would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. In the meantime, if he's banging Lisa Snart for fun, let him, I mean he's lucky she seems to like him. That means there's one Snart not out to get him."

Wells sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Forgive me if I am not as trusting as you."

Barry opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang. It was Joe, which meant he has a crime scene to go to. "Duty calls." He told them and bolted, finding a body reduced to ash.


End file.
